Troll teams
At the beginning of Hivebent, the twelve trolls were split into two teams to play Sgrub. Initial Teams The two troll teams were created by Sollux. Each team was given a leader, who then chose a group of five additional players for their team. These two teams were intended to be set up as a competition to see which team could win first, and maximize the odds that there were winners. The red team members were those trolls who have dream selves on Prospit, and the blue team were those whose dream selves are on Derse, with the exception of Sollux, who has two dream selves, one for each of the two kingdoms (although according to the Extended Zodiac , his sign is also Derse-aligned). This is a clear reference to his duality theme, as the Gemini troll, but perhaps also would allow him, as the one who set the teams up, to "watch" both sides. However, he ended up having only a Prospit dream self left just as the session began, because his Derse dream self was used to resurrect him after he was killed in the Vast Glub. Notably, the leader of each team has the same blood color as their team color. Mobius Double Reacharound While the trolls originally believed they were creating two separate sessions, they slowly began to realize that they inhabited the same session the whole time. In the end, each team did not form its own loop. When it became time to bring the sixth player of each team into the Medium, the first player of the opposite team acted as their server host, thus connecting both teams into . Karkat considers himself the leader of this 12 person team. He calls this group Team Adorabloodthirsty due to yet another stable time loop. Entry order Within each team, the trolls obviously entered the Medium in the same order as their server connections. However, there is unsurprisingly overlap between the two teams, meaning that the entry order is as follows: → → → → → → → → → → → . It is quite clear, in fact, that it alternates between exactly one half of each team. Ordinarily, one player would have entered after their server (as Jade did after John), simply due to the chain being a closed loop. However, the splitting of the trolls into two teams resulted in two such players, namely Kanaya (after Equius) and Sollux (after Karkat). incorrectly shows Aradia as having entered before Equius, i.e. the height of her grey bar is less than that of Equius's; however, that they entered in the expected order, and this page also implies they entered within a very short timeframe of each other. Case in point, Aradia is already ribbiting shortly after , showing that she was already a twice-prototyped hatched sprite by the time Vriska had run up the stairs. Equius goes on to immediately deliver Aradia's new body through the portal above his house after his arrival, which he could not do if she was not already in the game. Oddly enough, though, seems to suggest that the Black Queen would have been affected by the frogsprite before the prototyping from Aurthoursprite took effect. She is however seen with six orbs filled, which would have been after both of those prototypings as well as Nepeta's. Trivia *If the position of the trolls on the 2014 Homestuck calendar is any indication of their server position, then the server chain order for the A1 trolls (listed as client player first) was Kankri → Porrim → Horuss → Rufioh → Cronus → Damara → Aranea → Meenah → Latula → Mituna → Meulin → Kurloz (→ Kankri). However, it's entirely possible that the chain was in the reverse order (especially if one looks at the relative relationships of the characters) or not adhering to this pattern at all. The entry order remains a mystery: as they were not split into two teams like their post-scratch counterparts, it is unclear if the entry order was thusly staggered or not. *Sollux and Feferi entered the game about six hours Nepeta did. Category:Homestuck concepts